


A Proper Introduction

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bukkake, Collars, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave, Other, Titfucking, trans!pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Patrick holds a special party for his best friends to meet his pretty new slave.





	A Proper Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emoviolent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/gifts).

> Part of kinktober for day 9: titfucking/Lingerie 
> 
> For the lovely emoviolent, I hope you like it!

“Your new boy really is so pretty.” Andy told Patrick before he took a drank from his glass of soda, his eyes on the boy that was on his knees before them. “I can see why you had to have him.”

“Of course.” Patrick couldn’t help but smile at his words, looking over at his boy that was a few feet away from them. Pete was naked, save for the bright purple collar around his throat and the pair of lilac panties that covered his crotch. Patrick had chosen a pale colour specifically because it shown off the wet patch that had formed from his arousal. Tonight his sweet ass and pussy wouldn’t be on display, those were just for his eyes only for now. Sticking out from his chest were his perky breasts, which were glistening slightly from where Patrick’s guests had shot their loads across his tanned skin. They’d not just shot over his tits, some had smeared his face as well, including Andy’s which was stuck against his cheek.

Tonight Patrick had gathered a small group of his closest friends to show off his new boy. The night began with Pete serving drinks, wearing a bra that matched his panties. He’d lost it soon after, when Patrick pulled the bra off, being sure to grope his tits as he showed them off. It was then that he allowed them to make use of him once he’d pulled Pete’s arms behind him, using the bra as makeshift bonds around his wrists.

Patrick reached down, cupping the bulge of his dick through his pants. He’d been aching since the first of his guests, Travie, had jerked off and came across Pete’s pretty face, the boy whining at feeling. It was obvious that, deep down, Pete enjoyed it. As the night went on and more of his guests came over Pete’s face or tits or down his throat, he saw the wet patch on his panties growing bigger.

Now that everyone else had came Patrick felt it was time that he got his turn. “Excuse me Andy, I need to deal with this.” Andy chuckled and smirked, nodding and waving him to go. He crossed the distance over to Pete, smiling when his boy looked up at him. He looked so pretty and debauched like this, covered in the cum of his best friends.

“You did well tonight.” Patrick whispered, voice low as he stroked the boy’s hair. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you sir.” His voice was a little rough from the cocks that he’d taken, meeting Patrick’s gaze, his cheeks flushing.

Patrick licked his lips, pushing him down onto his back with a booted foot. “Now it’s my turn pet.” He quickly undid his flies, pulling out his cock as he straddled his belly. It didn’t take much to position himself just right between his breasts, taking each of them in hand and pressing up against his cock. He could feel the slickness of his guests cum and he grinned, starting to rut against him.

Pete let out a low moan as he looked down, his mouth watering slightly at the sight of his master’s cock so close. While this was Pete’s first public appearance since Patrick had purchased him he’d made sure to get him very acquainted with his new master’s cock. Pete was a quick study and he’d proven to be eager to learn exactly how to please him. Patrick knew that, once he’d said goodbye to all his guests he’d shove the boy onto his bed and ravish him as he sank deep into his precious wet pussy.

“Look at yourself, you look like such a little whore. Like you just walked off a porn set.” Patrick growled the words, thrusting between his tits. It was a beautiful slight and he couldn’t help but admire how his cock looked sliding along the gap. “It’s a look that suits you and I know my dear friends will only be too happy to paint you again.”

“Yes sir.” Pete gasped, squirming beneath him and he could feel his boy’s hips thrust up. “Thank you Master.” He then looked around them, at the crowd that had surrounded them. “And thank you sirs, I’m glad to have pleased you all.” He fluttered his eyelashes at them and licking his lips, which lead to more than a few of the men to moan. Good, just like he’d taught him.

Patrick pinched Pete’s nipples as he rolled his hips against his soft tits, knowing that he would be marking him soon. “That’s a good boy.” He smiled, genuinely proud that he’d not needed prompting to be thank his guests. He’d be sure to remember that when he had him all alone and could reward him appropriately. For now though he bucked up against him, growling again as he came, spilling over his collarbones and throat, staining his pretty collar. 

“Good boy.” He whispered between panting breaths, letting go of him and reaching up to pet his hair. He shakily rose to his feet, tucking his softening cock away and turning to his guests with a smile. “Now I think this calls for a last round of drinks. My boy will only be too happy to serve you.” He gestured for Pete to stand as well, tugging the bra free from his wrists. As soon as his hands were free, his fingers trailed through the mess, licking them clean. “That is, once he’s finished up.” There was another round of chuckles and Patrick smirked, knowing that a few of them would be groping him before the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome as always


End file.
